Completely Fireproof
by MagicCombat
Summary: A story about the epic NPC Noah's past. First Fanfic warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who is reading this I am magic and this is my first fanfic ever ^^/. Eh well I hope you enjoy the story and the classes/people that will be appearing this chapter are:**

**Aisha: Elemental master (age 18)**

**Noah: Elemental master (age 23)**

**And its rated T just in case for future chapters.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

"Chain burst!" Aisha held her hands out in front of her as she casted a spell that rapidly shot fireballs at me.

"W-what?! Ahh!" I teleported away from the rapid shots of fire safely without getting burned. "I told you not to use fire while practicing with me Aisha!" I yelled at the younger mage a few feet away from me.

"O-oh sorry Noah, hehe.." she said apolitically. "Why are you so afraid of fire anyway Noah, if I may ask" she added.

"... Its.. a long story I'm sure you don't want to hear it"

"No I want to know, please tell me" she begged, now sitting on her floating staff.

"Well... okay I guess" I gave in now sitting on my staff while it floated in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback PoV<strong>

_Noah,, age nine, lived alone with her father in Velder. They were happy and Noah's father made a decent amount of money. Noah's mother had died giving birth to her which was hard on her father and makes Noah wonder what her mother was like._

_In her room Noah was playing with her favorite doll, Susy. Susy wore a simple white dress and had medium length brown curly hair and two black button eyes. The smell of smoke could be smelt near by and dark gray was coming through the bottom of her door. Noticing this Noah put down Susy and went to her door. She pressed her hand against it, it was warm but not hot. She slowly opened her door, as she opened it she saw down the hallway on the side that led to her fathers room was burning brightly. With a gasp Noah quickly retreated back into her room, picked up Susy and ran back out running down the hall which led to the stairs. Before she took the first step down the stairs she realized that her father could still be inside his room._

"_I have to help father!" she yelled to her self in panic. Quickly she ran back to find the whole hallway burning a blaze. She looked around to see if she could get pass the flames in any way and found a small area which was burning only some. It would be too risky to cross that way but Noah was too worried about her father that she leaped and sprinted down the hallway while in the process her feet getting burned. She winced at the pain but ignored it the best she could, tears welling in her eyes. _

_Before she reached her fathers room she saw the door open and a tall man with light purple hair come out holding his arm around his mouth. He noticed Noah and yelled to her "Go Noah, get out its too dangerous!"_

"_B-but father! I don't want to leave without you!" she yelled back as a tear fell down her cheek. The flames got stronger and the floor was beginning to give way in some places. _

"_Noah go! I'll be fine, just go! Hurry!" he urged her._

_Noah pursed her lips. The fire around her got stronger and she then realized what danger she was in and left the hallway the best she could listening to her father. When she got to the staircase the railings were already aflame, she ran down the stairs and out the door._

_Noah's clothes were burnt and she was badly burned. Only now noticing the pain she began to cry and fell on the ground holding her arms. After a few more painful minutes people in the neighborhood who knew how to use water magic came to set the flames out the best they could. It took some time to put out all the flames in the house, by that time a lot of things were burned completely or some and Noah's father, unable to escape died in the fire as well._

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

"Noah that's... horrible... I'm so sorry" Aisha said to me, sorry for what had happened in the past.

"Yeah... after that I was placed in an orphanage" I replied.

"I see... well I'll meet you tomorrow, I have to get going.." Aisha said hopping off her floating staff and grabbing it.

"Oh yeah okay cya tomorrow then" I said doing the same.

Aisha gathered the few things she brought with her and then left my house, waving to me as she walked down the street to go back to the house she and the rest of the Elgang were currently residing in. I sighed and walked back inside. I went upstairs to my room and took off my armor I was wearing and put it away. I walked to my closet in my room and opened the door. There was some clothes, shoes and boxes at the bottom, on the top where the shelf was there were extra blankets and pillows and a slightly burned doll. I grabbed the doll and walked to my bed laying down. I hugged the doll tightly in my arms.

"I miss you dad..." I said to myself as a tear rolled down my chin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed w I'll be making another chapter sometime soon... maybe.. well if you see any grammarspelling errors sorry x.x and well . . I have nothing much to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter~ I know its a bit early but the last chapter was short so I wanted to make up for it A. Also want to add somethings I didn't say last chapter before the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword online nor its characters only this fanfic.**

**Please read and review that would make me happy too.**

**Other characters that will be appear~:**

**Rena: Grand archer (age: unknown)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of loud banging coming from downstairs. I groaned not wanting to get out of bed.

"Couldn't she of come later...?" I asked myself.

After a second I decided to get out of bed. I sat up and got out of bed walking to my closet for a change of clothes. I put on a simple white tank-top with a purple skirt that had a white line going around it at the edge, I didn't bother with me hair. I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and to my front door and opened it.

"Good morning Noah~" Aisha said with a bright smile on her face. "I was wondering if it was okay that I brought Rena with me, she wanted to meet you".

"Oh! Yes that's fine but couldn't you have come later" I whined still tired.

"Oh did we wake you up? Sorry about that" Said the blonde elven women next to Aisha.

"Oh no its fine. Come in I'll get you two some iced tea if you like" I said with a soft smile on my face moving to the side to let them in.

Aisha and the elf, Rena, walked inside. Aisha showed Rena to the kitchen and I followed them. They sat around a large round wooden table that was polished nicely. I left the kitchen to go into my cellar to get some iced tea for them. The cellar was cool but I didn't mind it. I went to a shelf with many different drinks in jars. I picked up one jar that was a see-throughish light brown. I went to another shelf where there was many of the same cups, medium sized with a large handle and was coated a blueish-purple, I picked up three. I walked back up to the kitchen. As I walked back in the kitchen Aisha and Rena were still talking to each other, I placed down the three cups and the jar. I took off the lid of the jar, Aisha and Rena were watching me, waiting for their drink. I poured the iced tea into the three cups, they both took a cup and sipped form them.

"This is very good Noah, did you make it?" asked Rena.

"Uh, yes I did. I'm glad you like it" I said with a smile.

"After this lets go practice, okay?" Aisha put in, then taking another sip of her tea.

"Yes of course" I replied.

"Aisha has said great things about you~ you must be really resistant against the cold Noah" Rena said cheerfully.

"Yep~ I'm completely fireproof ice~" I sang.

"Says the one that doesn't want me using fire" Aisha snickered.

"S-shut up!" I whined angerly at her.

"Noah if your really are completely fireproof you need to prove it!" she said with a, almost stupid like, determined face.

"B-but..."

"Come on! I'll get some fire Els to help with your armor"

"But... Aisha... I really don't like fire.. you know this" I said softly.

"... Hmm.. sorry Noah, but you need to get over that phobia sooner or later if you want to protect Velder with all you might".

Rena was watching us with a smile while sipping her tea. She placed her cup down on the table, she had finished. "Noah, I'm interested. Aisha told me last night why you are afraid of fire and that after your house was burnt down you went to an orphanage. Will you tell me what happened?" asked Rena with a calm face.

"Eh... oh well... I guess... sure. It might be long or boring though"

"That's fine I'm just interested is all~" she said with a bright smile that was caring.

"Well, okay. Not sure why you and Aisha are so interested in my childhood though"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback PoV<strong>

_Noah had just arrived at the only orphanage in Velder. It was quite large, almost like a mansion which was odd for other orphanages. Noah held a large brown suitcase in her right hand and her doll, Susy. The man that had brought her there knocked on the large fancy doors and waited for someone to open the door._

_After a minute the doors opened and and a tall women, in about her thirties, appeared in the doorway._

"_Oh, you must be Noah!" said the women._

_Noah stayed silent, she didn't want to live in a new home she wanted to just be in hers with her father but she couldn't and she hated it._

"_Yes, this is Noah" said the man after a moment. "If you'll be taking her now I'll be on my way"._

"_Ah yes. Noah if you'll come with me I'll show you to your room and let you meet the other children" she replied, she seemed so kind with every word she said._

_The man nodded and left them. The women walked back inside and gestured for Noah to follow her. Noah did so and followed her. The inside of the house was large with a nicely polished marble floor and some paintings. _

_They walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor. There were long hallways and many doors, the women began to walk down a hallway. Noah followed looking around in amazement to how nice the orphanage was and made her think that this was probably someones home and they just made it into an orphanages as well. The women suddenly stopped in front of a door and opened it. She stood to the side so Noah could go in first. Noah peeked inside to see a fairly large room with four beds in each corner, a rug in the middle, a large window and a trunk under it. There were also smaller trunks under each bed. Noah walked in and looked around._

"_This will be your bed" said the women as she pointed to the bed in far left corner. "You can unpack your stuff and put it under the bed and in the trunk. Oh and I almost forgot my name is Carol, I'll be one of the people taking care of you here~"._

"_T-thank you Carol. Will I meet the others after I unpack?" _

"_Mhm, the others are in the dinning hall eating lunch probably"_

_Noah nodded and placed her suitcase and Susy on the bed. She opened the suitcase and took out all of her things placing her clothes, brush and a few books (that survived) in the trunk. The rest of her things she placed neatly under bed next to the trunk or left in the suitcase. She left Susy on her bed on the large white puffy pillows._

"_All set?" asked Carol._

"_Yes" _

"_OK! Follow me" Carol walked out of the room and Noah followed closing the door behind her. They went back downstairs and to the dinning hall._

_The dinning hall was large with a giant rectangular table in the center with many chairs and on either side of the long part there were large windows. Surprisingly there were only two adults and three kids sitting at the large table. They were all chatting amongst themselves while eating. _

_They all stopped talking once they noticed the two girls that had just entered the room. A man wearing a suit spoke "Is this Noah?"._

"_Yes, I'd all like you to meet Noah~" replied Carol._

"_Welcome Noah!" everyone except Carol, Noah and the man said._

"_Would the kids please introduce themselves to Noah?" added Carol._

_There was an awkward silence for some time, clearly no one really wanted to introduce themselves first. After the seemly long silence a boy, around Noah's age with tan skin and spiky black hair stood up._

"_My name is Valak, its nice to meet you Noah" the boy named Valak said blankly. Noah just nodded her head._

_Valak sat back down and another kid stood up, it was another boy. He was bald and had bright shining green eyes "My name is Jacob" said the boy and then sat back down._

_The last kid, a girl, stood up "My name is Sarah, its very nice to meet you Noah~" she said full of energy. Sarah sat back down. _

"_Nice to meet you all as well..." Noah replied slowly._

"_Noah why don't you go sit down, I'll go get you some food" Carol said to Noah pointing to a chair. Noah did as she was told and sat down next to Jacob._

_'There isn't as many others as I thought there would be' Noah thought to herself._

* * *

><p><strong>After lunch~<strong>

_All the kids went outside to the backyard to play. Noah, not knowing what to do followed the rest of the kids. The backyard was large with lush green short grass. There were some toys and sport equiment spread about and a single maple tree in the center. _

"_Hey want to play with me?" asked Sarah with a big smile on her face. _

"_Oh uh... sure" Noah replied. Sarah grabbed her hand and ran over to the maple tree where some dolls were resting "Do you like to play with dolls?" she asked._

"_Yeah actually!" Noah replied happily._

_Noah and Sarah played for hours until dinner. After dinner they all prepared for bed. 'Maybe this wont be so bad..." Noah thought to herself with a smile, snuggled into her pillow holding Susy and went to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

"Wait wait! You knew Valak as a kid?" Asked Aisha.

"Well, yeah. We use to be best friends... until he got the armor from the Spriggan and changed him for the worse..." Noah sad with almost hurt in her eyes.

"Well, girls I think we should get practicing don't you think?" asked Rena.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot, lets go" I said getting up.

"Hehe~ what will you teach me today Noah?" Aisha asked stand up with a bright smile on her face. We all went to my backyard to train for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope this was you enjoyed this early chapter~ please review and sorry again if there were any spellinggrammar errors ~-~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter~ I think I'll try to update as fast as I can as long as school doesn't get in the way too much. Well this chapter was slightly rushed and not too much dialog in the flashback part, mostly about how Noah is advancing in magic.**

**Thanks for the reviews btw~ made me happy want want to write! **

**Character appearing this chapter~:**

**Chung, Tactical trooper (age: 16)**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

After a long day of training I made Aisha and Rena some dinner. After we were all done eating they said their goodbyes and left for the day to go back home. They offered me to come to their house tomorrow.

"Just make sure to get enough sleep this time~" Rena teased before waving goodbye walking down the dimly lit streets of Velder back home. I sighed and walked slowly upstairs to my bedroom, got ready for bed and snuggled under my blankets with my old doll and attempting to fall asleep. It took me some time before I doze off into my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning~<strong>

I opened my eyes ever so slightly then shut them again and turned from my side onto my back. I put my arm over my eyes then groaned realizing that I had to the Elgang's house today. I sat up in my bed, pulled my blankets off me and got out of bed. I got dressed and prepared for the day. After I ate breakfast I gathered my armor, staff and a jar of iced tea I gave to Rena and Aisha the day before. Making sure I had everything I open my door and walked outside to the bright, yet chilly, morning streets of Velder.

After only a few minutes, the Elgang didn't live too far from me, I arrived at the current resistance of the El search party. I walked up to their door and knocked loudly on their door. A few seconds later a young boy with long spiky cream colored hair with two ear like brown dips on this side of his hair, which was all pulled back into a long pony tail. He was wearing a white tank-top and blue shorts.

"Oh, are you Noah?" the boy asked.

"Ah yes. I came to see Aisha and Rena." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Noah, my name is Chung and their inside. I think Aisha is in her room and Rena is cleaning up the kitchen" the boy 'Chung' stood to the side holding his arm out so I could enter. I walked in a few steps before moving my head to look around, I must have been in the living room for there were a few lamps with nightstands and a singe cough and two chairs around a coffee table. There were also some shelves with pictures and random little things on them and bookcases with very few books.

"You can take a seat wherever. I'll get Aisha and Rena for you." he said with a smile on his face. I nodded and he walked off into another room. A few minutes later the large chested elf walked into the living room and Chung went upstairs. I sat down on the couch.

"Good morning Noah~ Glad to see you didn't sleep in this time~" Rena teased with a very cheery face.

"Oh hush! It was one time!" I complained. She only chuckled at me.

Rena walked over to me and sat down next to me. About a second later Chung and Aisha came walking down the stairs.

"Morning Noah!~" she greeted me.

"Morning my little good student who WONT use fire~" I said with a fake smile.

"Eheh heh..." she let out with a sweat drop.

Aisha sat down on the last cushion on the couch. Chung sat in one of the chairs.

"Have you eaten yet Noah?" Rena asked.

"Ah, yes. I brought some of the iced tea from yesterday if you want it though" I held out the jar to Rena.

"Oh goody~ thank you Noah!" Rena said with a huge smile on her face. She got up and left the room with the jar, a minute later she came back without it.

"So where are the others?" I asked.

"Well, Elsword, Raven, and Ara went on a mission. Eve went to go buy spare parts for her creations, Add is probably stalking her. And Elesis is doing whatever she does as a Velder knight" Rena answered.

"I see. What about you two and Chung then? Nothing to do?"

"Nope, just sitting around" Aisha responded. "Also before we do any practicing we told Chung and the others about the stories you told us and..."

"You want me to tell you three what happened? I swear I'm seeing a pattern here" I sighed.

"Yes please~" Aisha replied happily.

"Please Miss. Noah I would like to know as well. Its rare we hear any stories about people like this" Chung added in.

"Fine, fine"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback PoV<strong>

_Noah has been living in the orphanage for about a month now, shes already gotten use to it and felt at home. _

_Sarah, is a very lively and happy girl full of energy and likes similar things as Noah. Quickly the two became good friends even if it was in a short period of time. Sarah wanted to be a doll maker, almost everyday practicing on making dolls getting better each time, she even repaired Susy's dress very neatly and made her a bow for her hair._

_Jacob after the first month of Noah living at the orphanage, was adopted. Everyone in the house was sadden that he was leaving and Noah was also sad that she could not get any time of getting to know him._

_Valak was kind and a bit of a trouble maker. He has big dreams of being a Velder guard one day, and Noah had a slight crush on him as well. She didn't tell anyone about the crush though, not even Sarah._

_Carol was a very kind women to all the kids, she seemed to be the caretaker of them while, 'William', the man and his wife, 'Donna' went to work. _

_William and Dona were kind as well, they said they could never have children of their own and always felt terrible for homeless children or children that were put with horrible people in foster cares and orphanages that they made their house into one and vowed to treat them all with care._

_Noah had been learning how to use elemental magic, mainly studying ice and fire. She couldn't really do much yet but control her mana and concentrate to help her gain mana quickly but she was fine with this, she was learning slowly but surly. _

* * *

><p><strong>One week later~<strong>

"_Woah! Noah that's awesome!" Sarah cried with huge eyes amazed at what Noah had just done._

_Noah had just shot out an ice ball, this was hard to do without learning how to create a fire ball first but Noah was determined not to use fire what so ever. She studied very carefully at all fire and ice related spells and skills and before she knew it she shot an ice ball with ease._

"_T-thanks!" Noah gave out a chuckle and huge smile, she was very pleased at what she had created._

"_What are you two yelling about in here?" asked a familiar voice, it was Carol._

"_Carol! Look what Noah can do!" Sarah urged her with huge eyes._

"_Hmm? Show me what you can do Noah" _

"_OK!" Noah replied before holding out her hand and throwing an ice ball onto the ground making it slightly colder than before._

"_Wow Noah! T-that's amazing! Its rare to see ice magic, did you learn how to cast a fire ball as well?" Carol exclaimed in amazement at what the young girl could do so quickly and easily._

"_Well I know how to do a fire ball but... I never used one and I don't ever want to.." Noah replied a little slowly._

"_Wow that's amazing Noah! You should practice more! You'll grow up to be a great ice mage one day!" Carol said with glee._

"_Yeah, yeah! You should Noah!" Sarah added in._

"_O-okay! I'll try my best!" Noah said._

_Valak walked into their conversation "What are you all yelling about?" he groaned probably bothered by their yelling._

"_Valak! Noah can use ice magic!~" Sarah said, answering his question. With that Noah casted another ice ball onto the ground._

"_Huh, neat" he said plainly, clearly he wasn't amused. With a sigh he turned around and walked off to go do whatever he was doing before._

_Sarah made a growl with her mouth shut "Hes no fun!" _

_For the rest of the day, Noah studied and practiced her magic, Sarah helped Carol out with cooking and cleaning around the mansion and Valak practiced using a sword. When it was time for dinner everyone gathered to the dinning hall and all began to talk to each other as they ate. After dinner they all got ready for bed._

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later~<strong>

_Noah learned how to cause frostbite using her ice balls and use them much more skillfully. Shes learned how to teleport, use a magic shield and create a block of ice. Sarah started to learn how to embroider, make other stuff toys, and started to try to create a quilt. Valak has gotten much more skillful using a sword and is actually quite ruthless with it yet steady._

_Noah one day asked Valak if they could practice face to face combat with the skills they learned. Valak surprised by this at first, agreed and helped teach Noah more about weapon combat even if it was with a staff._

* * *

><p><strong>About a week later~<strong>

"_Oof!" Valak rubbed his head, Noah had knocked him. "Wow Noah you've gotten much better!" he complemented._

"_Oh, hehe thanks!" she smiled slightly blushing, Valak didn't notice the blush. _

"_Valak, Noah! Time for lunch!" Carol called. _

"_Coming!" Valak and Noah replied. They gathered their things and ran inside to get lunch._

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

"Oooo~ you liked Valak!~" Aisha squealed with excitement.

"S-shut up!" Noah yelled blushing.

"Do you still like him?" Chung asked.

"... No... I only worry for him now ever since he got the Spriggan armor..." Noah replied with sorrowful eyes.

"Oh..." was all Chung said.

"Well I think its about time for lunch~ everyone go to the kitchen, I'll go make some food" Rena said. Everyone stood up and walked to the kitchen. They all sat around a very large table. Rena set plates of food in front of everyone and they all began to eat, thanking Rena for the food.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed~ I'll try to update soon. Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter~ And thanks RedCrash7 for noticing my mistake and nice comments! **

**Welp characters~:**

**Eve, Code: Nemesis (Age: unknown)**

**Add, Lunatic psyker (Age: 19)**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

In the middle of eating lunch everyone heard the front door slam open. Everyone from their seats looked at the doorway to the living room. In walked in the queen of nasods, Eve, dragging her stalker, Add, by the hair into the kitchen. He looked a bit beat up.

"Oh is this Noah, Aisha?" Eve asked with a blank poker face.

"Ah, yes. So uh... whats up with you and Add...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Stalking. I just did enough harm to him so he would go unconscious" with that she let go of Add's hair. His face fell onto the hard kitchen floor.

"Y-you must be Eve, correct?" I asked with a bead of sweat even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, its very nice to meet you, Noah" Eve replied with the slightest smile.

"Noah was telling more stories earlier, want to catch up and hear more, Eve?" Chung asked.

"Yes, I would like that please"

I sighed "Geez, okay let me explain what I've told them so I guess"

* * *

><p><strong>After explaining~<strong>

"And that's it" I said.

Eve was sitting across from me, her hands rested in her palms. "Very interesting Noah. So ice magic is very rare and hard to use to Velder's standards?"

"Yep~ that's one of the reasons I became an imperial guard~" I said with a slightly bragging tone.

A groan was heard. "Ugh..." a male voice went.

"Oh the stalker woke up" Eve said.

"Eve that hurt!~" The stalker, Add, complained.

"Quit your complaining and stop pestering me to just simply give you all my codes. Keep it up and I might actually kill you" Eve said with a noticeable annoyed tone.

Add groaned and sat down next to Chung, who was next to Eve. Rena was on the other side of him.

Rena sat up and left the room suddenly leaving everyone slightly confused why she had just left. She came back a few minutes later with a first aid kit. "Add let me treat your wounds, crazy creepy obsessed stalker or not we can't having you dying no matter what Eve says" with that Rena took out some bandages and disinfectant. As she was about to treat his wounds Add suddenly freaked out.

"Don't touch large chested beast!" he hissed smacking her hands away.

Rena bent her head, the corner of her mouth twitching. "You know I try to help you and welcome you a part of the group but if you keep this up I will gladly kill you before Eve!" she exclaimed slamming her fist on the table. "Now, be a good boy and let me treat your wounds before I snap your neck, okay?~" Rena said with a fake, dark smile on her face. She clearly had just about enough with Add.

Add sank into his seat. "Yes ma'am!"

Rena treated Add's wounds. After a while she put the first aid kit away and sat back in her seat.

"Now Noah~ tell us more about you please~" everyone just sweat dropped slightly at her sudden change from ready to kill Add into ready to hear Noah's childhood.

"O-okay" I said. Add got up only for Rena to grab his shoulder with an iron grip pulling him back into his seat.

I sighed and then began.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback PoV<strong>

_Noah has now been living in the orphanage for a year now. She has greatly increased on her magic and so has Valak with his sword. And Sarah has sold some of her dolls, she made some decent profit off them. _

_Noah had been enrolled into a private academy for advanced magicians like her. She would start going there within a week. Valak also had been accepted into another academy to improve his combat skills to help further his chance of becoming a Velder knight. Sarah was going to be adopted, Noah didn't want to see her friend go. The adults that wanted to adopt her said that she and Sarah would be able to visit each other and write letters so they wouldn't be separated. Pleased with this idea Noah wasn't as upset._

"_I can't wait to see my new home!~" Sarah yelled in joy. She had began packing. "When I'm gone don't forget to write, okay?" _

"_I wont!" Noah replied._

_Sarah smiled brightly, she was always so happy even on sad days, Noah envied how she could just always be so happy. The next day Sarah would be leaving and not many children would be coming to the orphanage anytime soon, it was always like that._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day~<strong>

_Noah opened her eyes early in the morning. The rays of sun from the bedroom window peering in, lighting the room. Valak and Sarah were still asleep. Noah turned on her side and decided to get some more sleep. _

_The next time Noah woke up, she was awaken by the sound of things moving around. She opened her eyes slightly to see what was the noise and saw Sarah packing her things. Widening her eyes Noah sat up on her bed._

"_Ah, its already time for you to go isn't it...?" she asked._

"_Oh, yeah. Don't worry! You'll get to visit me next week they said!" Sarah said raising her voice slightly waking up Valak._

_Valak groaned "Be quiet... I'm trying to sleep" he shuffled on his blankets._

"_Ah sorry!" Sarah sweat dropped._

_Noah sighed. "What time are you leaving then?" she said in a whisper but just loud enough for Sarah to hear._

"_Around noon after lunch"_

"_Yay! You're not leaving too soon!" Noah accidentally raised her voice. She put her hand over her mouth realizing this. She looked over at Valak's bed which was in the right corner next to the door. He turned slightly._

_Sarah chuckled slightly. "Well I'll meet you downstairs~" _

"_Okay" _

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later, downstairs~<strong>

_Noah got dressed and went to the dinning hall as well as Valak. William and Dona were there as well. They all waited patiently for their food from Carol to arrive. After a few minutes Carol came walking out with a tray of food and placed food down on the table for them to take. They all ate and talked. After breakfast William and Dona had to leave for work, Carol cleaned up the dishes and the kids all went outside to either practice their skills or play. Noah got the last few hours with Sarah filled in until she had to go, it was a truly fun morning._

_At twelve thirty the kids were called inside for lunch. They all stopped what they were doing and hurried inside to the dinning hall. They were mainly quiet while they waited for lunch, but when lunch came out they began to talk breaking the silence within the room. After lunch they all helped Carol clean up the dishes and around the house a bit. About an hour later the couple that adopted Sarah came._

_Sarah gathered her things from the bedroom and went back downstairs to say her goodbyes to everyone._

"_Goodbye Noah! I'll see you next week and send you letters, okay?" Sarah said with a cheer._

"_B-bye Sarah! Remember to write what its like there!~" Noah said to her friend._

"_I shall!"_

"_Good luck Sarah" Valak said._

"_We'll miss you!" Carol added._

"_Don't worry! I'll send you all letters~" and with that they all walked out of the mansion waving goodbye. Carol looked like she was about to cry, which made sense. Sarah out of all of them had been there the longest. Sarah entered a carriage and left._

_We all went back inside. Carol indeed began to tear up. She rubbed her eyes. Valak and Noah tried the best they could to comfort her until she calmed down._

* * *

><p><strong>The night~<strong>

_After dinner Noah and Valak prepared for bed. When Noah laid down in her bed she thought about something._

"_Its going to be quiet now..." she said aloud mostly to herself._

"_Yep.." Valak replied. He sighed. "Its rather sad not many kids come here, its really nice"_

"_Mmm"_

"_Well, good night Noah"_

_With that they both closed their eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

"Are you still friends with Sarah even today, Noah?" Aisha asked.

"Oh yeah! We talked every so often. She lives in a different city though but from what I know she is really popular with clothing and toys~ I'm so proud of her!" Noah replied happily.

"Well, tell us some more tomorrow Noah, okay?" Chung said.

"Okay!~ I'll stop by tomorrow, doesn't look like we're going to train today anyway"

Rena chuckled. "That's very true"

In the kitchen doorway walked in a long red-haired girl with dress like armor. "Oh we have a guest?~"

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you guys who read this enjoyed~ I'll try to update again quickly as well! Please review~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies~:**

**redcrash7: XD Glad you like it and thanks and yeah your right I am slowly getting to what happened to Valak! Not sure when though...**

**VikaChii: -Gasps- Yay! o/. Also Bunneh!**

**Character(s)~:**

**Elesis: Grand master (Age: 19)**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

"Oh we have a guest?~" the red-haired girl asked.

"Ah welcome home Elesis~ and yes this is Noah, Aisha's current elemental teacher. You might of known her already, correct?" Rena asked.

"Ah yes, I've met Noah a few times. Not very often. Its nice to meet you again" The girl named Elesis said.

"And you too~ You've really made a name for yourself, Elesis~" I replied.

"Well you came in when Noah was about to leave though" Aisha said.

"Aww. Will she be coming back tomorrow then? I would like to hear the stories she been telling that I heard you guys going on about" Elesis said.

"No seriously what is with you guys and wanting to know about my childhood?" I questioned.

"Don't ask me, I don't give a shit about your stories" Add said with a bored expression on his face.

Rena shot a glare at Add causing the light lavender haired scientist to sink in his seat and sweat drop. "We're not sure either, we are just interested about it for some reason" Rena answered.

I sighed "Well I guess I'll be going home for the day. I'll come back tomorrow to tell another tale I guess" I said before standing up and walking out.

"Cya Noah!" Chung shouted as I left.

"Later guys!"

I exited their house walking down the evening streets of Velder. The sunset casted a nice shade of red, purple, orange and blue in all different parts of the sky. I stared up at it as I walked back home.

'Its beautiful..' I thought to myself.

By the time I got home the orange and blue in the sky had disappeared quickly. I walked up to my front door and opened it. I walked inside my home.

"Ahhh~... what time is it?" I asked myself in wonder. I looked at the clock sitting on one of my shelves. It read about seven.

"I was there that long? Man how time passes by quickly. No point of me putting on my armor either!" I whined.

I traveled upstairs to my bedroom to change out of my armor. I walked back downstairs with my hair straight down and wearing some blueish-purple sweat-pants and a white tank top. I walked into my kitchen to prepare myself some food.

I made myself something to eat and sat down at my table. After I was done eating I put away my dishes and decided to read until late. I walked to my room again, a book in hand. I laid down on my bed and opened my book to where it was bookmarked and began to read from there.

After hours of reading I slowly started to drift and my eyes beginning to get heavy. As much as I tried to keep them open I would ever once in a while have my eyes closed and then open them moments later to realize I had drifted again. At last I finally just bookmarked the page I was on, put the book on my nightstand and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning~<strong>

I awoke, fluttering my eyes open. I stretched my arms out and got out of bed. I prepared myself for the day before leaving to the Elgang's house again. I decided I would eat there, I wanted to try Rena's cooking anyway since Aisha has told me stories on how good it was. I wore a black skirt, long sleeved button-up white shirt, leather shoes and had my hair up in its usual twin loops.

I opened my door to feel the chilly morning on my skin. I cringed and closed the door. I went back to my room and got a red jacket then walked outside. I walked down the Velder streets for some time before arriving at their house. I walked up to the door and gave two loud knocks.

Less than a minute later I was once again greeted by Chung.

"Good morning Chung~" I greeted him with a smile.

"Morning Noah!" he greeted back. He turned to the side to let me in. I walked in and saw everyone sitting down (not including Elsword, Raven, and Ara) but Add. They all looked up at me and smiled.

"Have you eaten yet Noah?" Rena asked.

"Ah no. I didn't eat because I wanted to know what your food tasted like. Aisha has said wonderful things about it" I replied.

"Hehe~ okay I'll get you something to eat in a few minutes" with that she got up and walked into the kitchen.

I saw down next to Aisha and Elesis. Aisha was reading.

"So I heard that your afraid of fire~" Elesis said poking my cheeks.

"U-uh yeah... why do you bring it up?" I questioned.

"Well that means we are elemental enemies! I may be good with a sword but I know quite a few fire tricks as well~" she answered.

"Ah... I see. Please don't ever use them around me!" I said with puppy eyed like face.

She chuckled. "Don't worry I wont~"

Rena came out with a plate with my food on it. She handed me the plate. "Thanks!" with that I began to eat. I was a bit hungry.

"No problem~" Rena said gleefully.

After I had finished eating Rena took my plate to the kitchen and walked back out soon after. "Well continue your story please~"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback PoV<strong>

_Noah has now been living in the orphanage for two years now. She was currently twelve as was as Valak. Within the few years they both incredibly increased their combat and skills. They would spar each other often and show off the things they learned. Sarah visited them sometimes as well. She bragged and showed off her dolls and even clothing she learned to make. She made Noah beautiful purple winter coat for Christmas and Valak leather gloves since he said when he used his sword too much it would hurt his palms and give him clauses, he was actually quite thankful for the gloves saying that they were some of the most comfortable gloves he ever worn and did help him._

_Noah would use the warm winter coat she was given outside to help her gain resistance against the cold temperatures. She would go outside with just a skirt and long sleeved top and winter boots and when she got too cold put the coat on in snuggle into it. Sarah had indeed gotten much better with her sewing skills._

_One day when Noah had a day off from school she stayed in the bedroom and played with Susy, read and helped Carol around the house. It was just her and Carol home that day so she got a little bored. She wanted to learn more, not be bored at home without anyone to talk to and hangout with._

_Noah sighed, she was hanging upside down, the middle of her back up hanging over the side of her bed. She held Susy on her stomach, she purple bangs flipped and blood rushing to her head. _

"_Boooored!" she said to herself._

_She sat up and looked around the room. She stared out the window, and began to think. _

_'Maybe I should start training to be a Velder knight...' she thought. 'It would be so cool if me and Valak were both guards!' she chuckled and slightly blushed at the thought._

_'I wonder if he likes me too... nah.. hes too busy with training and becoming an imperial knight I doubt he thinks about love' she thought with a pout. 'Wonder what time it is...' she looked up at the clock on the bedroom wall, it read two forty. Valak would be home soon from school._

_'Hmm... what should I do when he comes home...' a thought came to her. 'I can try to scare him! That'll be perfect! He always teases and scares me and I never see him scared! I'll try!' a huge smile came onto her face. She got off her bed and planned what she would do._

* * *

><p><strong>Later~<strong>

_Valak walked inside. "I'm home!" he yelled._

_He put away his sword and school stuff and traveled upstairs to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw no one there. Walking in he leaped onto his bed and let out a light sigh putting an arm over his eyes. 'tired' he thought. He closed his eyes trying to get some sleep._

_Noah was under Valak's bed, the best she could fit under there at least. It was very uncomfortable with all his stuff basicly squished under there. Noah breathed in. The best way she could she made her voice sound different from her own. It sounded more mature. "Valak~, Valak~" she said._

_The bed move slightly. Valak turned his head to look around the room. He was confused to where the voice came from. He got up out of bed and peered out into the hall through the doorway and saw nothing. Thinking it was just his imagination he fell back onto his bed. _

"_Valak~, Valak~" the voice went again._

_Once again he looked around. He tried to think onto where the sound had some from. He waited to see if it would call again._

"_Valak~, Valak~" it did indeed call again and this time he knew where it was coming from. He leaned over the edge of his bed and looked under and saw Noah._

_He sighed "Nice try, now get out from under my bed" he said. Noah whined. Her plan had failed. She crawled out from under Valak's bed and stood in front of it._

"_Grr! You ruined my fun!" she whined._

"_Gotta be better than that~" he mocked. Noah just pouted and laid down on her bed._

_The rest of the day was silent and boring, but Noah was thinking of another way to scare or prank Valak._

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

"Wow neither of you got adopted even after two years?" Aisha asked.

"Yep, in fact neither of us did. Although nice the orphanage we lived in wasn't well known" I replied.

"Ah, I see. I guess that makes sense"

"Well did you ever succeed in pranking Valak?" Eve asked.

"Yep, eventually" I replied.

"Please tell us!" Elesis asked with puppy eyes.

"Let me have a break at least! I've been telling you guys stories these past few days non stop!" I whined.

"Okay, okay fine" Elesis pouted.

"Lets all have a snack then~" Rena said. Everyone agreed and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Please review. Now if you excuse me I have to get some sleep for a hiking trip tomorrow ;-;.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter~ No one new will be appearing outside of the flashback I'm afraid to say. Don't worry though! I'll be putting the other three in here real soon~!**

**Replies~:**

**redcrash7: Hehe thanks xD glad to see you enjoy this story so much. . And I don't really think I'm that good of a writter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

Everyone was chewing delightfully on some snacks Rena prepared. Two sudden thoughts came to mind.

"Hey wheres Add? And when are the other three going to be back home?" I asked everyone.

"Hmmm well Add is in the basement doing whatever. And the other three will be back in a few days or so. Not sure when" Aisha answered.

"I see"

After a minute everyone finished their snack. I breathed in."Another story I assume?"

"Mhm~" Elesis hummed.

"Hmm... you know what tell me what part of my life you want to hear" I told everyone.

They all thought for a moment. Eve came up with an idea. "What about when you joined the imperial guard?"

"Yeah!" Chung added in. Everyone nodded, they seemed to all agree.

"Okay" with that I began.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback PoV<strong>

_Noah, now seventeen, had been accepted after many years of training as a royal guard of Velder. She was extremely happy, she would be able to see Valak again. Valak had been accepted before her as a guard about a year ago, he thought himself to be very skilled and strong to be accepted so young, he was able to beat even some of the best guards in the palace. He moved out right when he got accepted leaving poor Noah alone, but now she could see her old friend again._

_She was shown around the palace and where she would sleep, train and what she would have to do if there was an attack or she was needed in war instead of the palace. She was also given her new uniform. After she was showed around Noah asked a question. "Uh.. hey. Do you know where the royal guard Valak is?"_

"_Boo~" a voice from behind her went. She flinched turning around the smack the owner of the voice with her heavy armored staff. After the hit she realized it was Valak she had hit._

_Noah made a nose "Don't scare me you jerk!" she pulled her staff to her side and made an angry pout like face at him._

_He rubbed his head. "Ow" he let out a low chuckle. "Ah that never gets old"_

"_Grr..." Noah went._

_Valak patted her head making the purple ice mage blush slightly "How do you like the palace then?~" he asked._

_Noah's guide left them while they began to talk. "Its wonderful! Its bigger than the orphanage!"_

_Valak smiled. "Oh I want you to meet a friend of mine from Feita."_

"_Hmm... okay" Valak turned and waved his hand for her to follow him. He began to walk and Noah followed. They walked outside to the training field. Dummies were lined up, some broken. A single man, wearing 'white' and black clothes with a matching hate with a long sword was practicing. His back was facing Noah and Valak so he didn't notice them. He was extremely fast and agile the style he attacked the training dummies. When he turned to face a dummy in the direction Noah and Valak were in, he finally noticed them._

_The man lowered his sword and walked to them. _

"_Yo Valak. Is this Noah, the girl you wanted me to meet?" he asked._

"_Yes, Noah meet Edan. Edan, Noah." Valak introduced. _

"_N-nice to meet you Edan!" Noah greeted with a small smile on her face._

"_And you as well, Noah" the man 'Edan' replied back._

"_I met Edan while I was doing a mission in Feita. I was greeted by him and was given orders by him as well since hes the colonel there." Valak explained._

_Noah let out a sigh. "The things I missed while you were gone this whole time! You didn't even bother to write once you jerk!" Noah whined and complained._

_Valak sweat drooped. "Eheh heh... sorry 'bout that. I was a bit busy"_

"_So you couldn't even write once or reply to my letters!?" _

_Edan lightly sweat dropped and sat down on a bench letting the younger knights go on arguing. _

"_W-well... I-I was put through rough training a-and I didn't receive any letters!" Valak said trying to avoid the wrath of the ice mage._

"_Lies! You just didn't feel like it or thought it was unimportant didn't you!"_

"_W-well..." Valak pulled at his collar._

_Noah gave him an intimidating stare and grumbled. "Jackass" she mumbled. _

_They both just stood there, Noah annoyed and Valak feeling a bit guilty. Edan was surprised at how quickly they stopped fighting. He cleared his throat. "Well, Valak and I should get going soon. We have been assigned to a mission in Feita... again. There have been rumors that a gate of darkness has opened"_

"_Your leaving already? I just got here though..." Noah said disappointingly. It was odd how her mood changed so quickly as well._

"_Ah yeah, sorry Noah.. I'll meet you again in a few days okay? When I come back we can catch up k?~" Valak said._

"_Mmm... You promise?" she asked._

"_Promise!" he answered._

"_... If you break the promise I wont forgive you!" and with that she smiled and walked away waving at the two males._

_Valak sighed. "Man for a year it has been a long time"_

"_It always seems that way" Edan replied._

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later~<strong>

_It had been about nine days and both Valak and Edan hadn't returned yet. Noah was in her room laying down on her bed. It was her day off and she was bored and worried about Valak and wondered if he was done with his mission and just decided not to come back yet. "You big jerk..." she mumbled to herself._

_She was holding Susy in her arms. She tossed and turned on her bed. She was bored out of her mind. She would take a nap but when she woke up she would feel dreary and probably wouldn't get much sleep that night. She let out a sigh of frustration, trying to think up what to do._

_After seemly long boring minutes, something she remembered hearing from the other guards stuck her mind. She had heard them talking about sparring against others... the 'arena'. People could go to a women named Camilla and spar other great fighters. She decided to find this 'Camilla' and do just that to show everyone how strong and the length of her magic._

_Noah traveled through the streets of Velder. So far she handt found the women yet. She huffed. 'Where is she!?' she yelled in her mind. After some time of walking she saw people lined up near a women. There were a few red flags and other flags with different names on them: Store... exchange... sparring area... and arena! Assuming this was where the arena was she lined up. The line, even though long, was moving very quickly. Only after a few minutes Noah met face to face with a long black spiky haired women with bright eyes. _

"_What is it you will be doing miss!~" she questioned._

"_U-uhh... arena!" Noah replied._

"_Okay!~ your in the waiting que for an arena match~" the women said._

_Noah, a bit confused, stepped out of line and waited. After thirty long seconds she was almost teleported to a new place. The land reminded her of 'Hope bridge' but somewhat mortified. Assuming this was the start of the match she began to charge, very quickly at that. Noah had learned how to concentrate on her mana well enough to charge faster than normal. She heard a faint sound of running footsteps coming towards her. She was prepared for what would happen next. Suddenly, fat purple bat steadily flew at her. She teleported on the other side of it only to meet close up to another purple haired girl wearing dark purple rimmed glasses and dark purple and black clothing. She felt a pain hit against her body, the girl was smacking her with her staff. Noah assumed the other girl was also a mage. Unlike Noah though this mage could form a giant bat like hammer and hit her causing a light stun on her._

_Not knowing what to do Noah did the first thing she could think of and used up most of her mana to break free of the mage's hammer. She got up and casted out a small blast of harsh wind ending in a storm cloud shooting down lighting at the opponent. Quickly she shot an ice ball at her and began to shoot many more. _

"_Blizzard shower!" Noah leaped in the air and summoned many large sharp icicle shards which hurt her opponent quite nicely. The other mage soon got free of Noah's range of combat and threw another bat at her and teleported on the other side of Noah. Noah couldn't react quick enough and was latched onto and bitten by the bat._

"_Hell stone!" the opponent yelled throwing out her hand and a giant spiked stone came out with an eye painted on it. It spun rapidly causing Noah to be lifted up. The mage jumped up and shot out dark balls which exploded, expanding when they hit her. Noah fell onto the ground once the stone disappeared. She was badly wounded. She had forgotten to wear her armor of course and didn't realize people would be this strong. She was too confidant in her own magic. Noah slowly got up only to be cursed with a gray cloud which drained her of her mana and slowly started to eat away at her._

"_Man, dying so quickly? So weak!" the other mage yelled. Soon after Noah felt the last bit of her life drain away and everything went dark._

_Noah opened her eyes to see she was back by the sparring lady. She gasped and looked around. She was perfectly fine and didn't seem to be hurt. 'Was it a dream? … Or was it some kind of cruel magic the way this arena works?' she asked herself. She shook her head. She had enough for the day and walked back to the palace._

_She walked in her room and laid face down on her bed. She breathed in deeply and then breathed out loudly. She decided that she would take that nap._

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

"Well... its getting late and I'm tired. I think I'll be going now. I'll tell you guys more tomorrow" I said stretching out my arms.

"Awwww~ Okay Noah. Come back soon and tell us more!" Eve said showing the most emotion I have ever seen the poker faced queen make. I was a little shocked from her sudden break of her stern emotionless face.

I stood up out of my chair. "Night Noah" I heard them all say as I left their house.

* * *

><p><strong>After I got home from the hiking trip at school (it was hell for me qq) I sort of procrastinated a bit ^^" ... yeah... well anyway! Valak is younger than Edan -le gasps-. Well hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter~ afraid no appearances again. Its a little short as well ono" I wanted it to be longer but the creative part of my brain wouldn't let it happen. **

**Welp, replies~:**

**redcrash7: XD yeah your right it is for now. Also spelling writer with two R's was bad grammar on my part for you see I have bad spelling (****why spell check is so kind to me****) and reason why I said I was procrastinating was because I opened window to start writing and then just didn't xD I don't know just sorta of felt like it to me.**

**Welp, enjoy~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

I walked down the dimly lit streets of Velder once again. The sun was just setting and barely anyone was out. I walked by the many houses on the street to my house. As I walked I began to think about Valak. It had been about three years since I last saw him... the day I had to fight him myself not for sport of fun but in a true battle. Because of the Spriggan armor though he had grown much more reckless and stronger. Soon I was losing my energy and my armor tattered and I could barely defend myself. Valak was still strong and had more than enough energy to kill me. At this point I knew why he wanted to kill me... the armor was causing him pain and the darkness within corrupted him changing a once kind knight to a rogue demon-like killer.

Unable to defeat him I had to flee using the last bit of energy I had.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback PoV<strong>

_Noah walked through the littered ground of corpses. She knew what did this but she didn't want to accept it, she didn't want to accept the fact that one her childhood friends and companion in battle and as a guard would do any of this. She hoped it was all just a bad dream but the was cruel and it wasn't. It was all real, the bodies, the culprit who she would have to fight, the fact that he had betrayed their kingdom. She couldn't believe Valak so kind, strong and loyal to his kingdom would do such a thing._

_Tears were brimming her eyes as she walked around all the bodies, stepping in some puddles of blood. This was not the first time Valak had attacked, he had attacked two times prior. When he first attacked was after he awoke after being knocked out trying to fend off the Spriggan, only succeeding in sealing most of its power. Thinking it was dead he walked to the outer shell of the 'dead' Spriggan, its armor. Being asked to take the armor back to be examined he picked it up only to be knocked out with the armor suddenly encased onto his body._

_The Spriggan was literally playing possum and had set a trap for any of the soldiers and guards who touched it. When it was done playing possum it jumped up and left the area for the next battle, it was too weak to fight at that time._

_He was brought back to the palace. He was knocked out for two days and when he woke up it was said that a sudden pain was sent through him, causing him to scream bloody murder. When the nurses entered his room they didn't seem him, that was until he crept out from behind the door, killing them. He ran throughout the palace, killing anyone he saw. Noah was there, sleeping in her room. He didn't go looking in rooms only went looking for the exit, so anyone that were in rooms were not killed by him. Noah had not known about the attack until she was told when she had woken up._

_The second time he attacked was in the village. He was merciless. Guards came to stop him, most were killed but did well at wounding him forcing him to flee. They sent out a party to search for him, no one found him._

_And for this time Valak had been found and hunted in the forests of Feita. Many men fought him and all which died. Valak had grown much stronger. His arm was warped and taken by the armor as well making it another weapon that was a part of his body. His face was masked and he had flightless wings grown out of his back that spread out._

_Noah walked up to the man sitting on a broken down tree stump. She was shaking, she didn't want to accept that it was HIM that attacked everyone and betrayed his kingdom and that it was HIM who killed both hers and his comrades and that it was HIM that she would have to beat somehow and kill. Valak had his head down but he had clearly seen her since he spoke up but Noah couldn't tell since his face was masked. _

"_Ahh.. so I finally get to see my old friend again? You know I'll let you go unscathed if you leave now, Noah" he said._

"_..." Noah was silent. She didn't know what to say._

_She could hear him sigh and stand up. "So what will it be? Death or life?"_

"_Valak, in the name of Velder kingdom and all the lives you have taken I am here to stop you and end you right here. For betraying your kingdom and k-killing the people that lived p-p-peacefully within the walls you sh-shall p-pay fo-for your s-sins!" Noah's voice was shaky and she was shaking as well as a single tear went down her cheek, pointing her staff at her old friend and crush._

_Valak stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "If that is your decision fine. Prepare to meet your fate, Noah"_

_With that Valak lunged at Noah, his deformed arm coming at her first. Noah unable to react quick enough was hit onto the ground. Before he could stab her with his sword Noah quickly teleported away. She casted a large spiked ice block on him, freezing him in place before moving backwards and shooting two ice balls at him. She threw out a small, yet harmful, gust of wind which then casted out a storm cloud shooting a single bolt of lighting at a time on him. He was unfrozen and escaped from her range. He summoned a few metal like large spears which floated behind him. He slashed Noah with his sword and the spears flew into her exploding._

_He continued to slash her quickly with his sword and in the middle of attack slammed his fist on the ground and then went back to slashing her. His attacks were extremely strong penetrating her armor. She forcefully broke out of his attacks. She appeared on the other side of him and threw out four ice balls rotating around her hitting Valak. She threw out a few more ice balls before spinning in a circle and snowflakes raised from her feet. Before the snow hit him Valak curled into a ball and a giant spike ball circled around him pushing Noah back and again he began to slash her with his sword. When she got away from him again she began to charge, hiding behind one of the trees that were still standing. _

_When she thought she was safe a large shock hit her, it wounded her severely. She collapsed on the ground which helped Valak find her. He slowly walked to her, towering over her with his sword pointed down at her._

"_I expected more from you Noah." he sighed. "Goodbye"_

_Noah's eyes widen as she realized that she was basicly defeated within a few minutes and was about to die. Her energy seemed to be gone and she felt weak and her body was in pain. With the energy she had she teleported away form the area. _

_Noah had finally arrived at the gates of the palace. She collapsed right there unable to stay awake._

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

I blinked after the memory I had. I realized I was inside my house already as well. My stomach growled. I sighed and went to the kitchen making myself some food. After I ate and cleaned up my dishes I realized that my house needed some cleaning. I hadn't cleaned it in a month. I never liked cleaning... or getting up in the morning. With a huff I went to one of my storage closets which held all my cleaning things. I took out a broom, a bucket, a mop, and other things. Then I looked around thinking on where I should start.

It was eleven ten by the time I was finished and I was tired. I held my hand over my mouth and yawned. I traveled upstairs, prepared for bed and fell asleep under my blankets.

While I was asleep I had a dream about the good times I had with Sarah and Valak... the times before everything started to collapse slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a bit trouble with the fight scene since I don't know much about RF and about EM's combos so I had to do research xwx. Well hope you guys enjoyed~. Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuuu I broke the chapter a day rule I made for myself xAx -dies-. Well I started writing this chapter last night and ran out of time. So sorry! I know it was only one day but I was really trying to post one everyday xD.**

**Replies~: **

**MitusAura: -Feels so loved- o/ Glad you enjoy this little story of mine so much!**

**redcrash7: Haha thanks for the tips~ I don't know too much about Raven in general... well characters I don't look into or really play as u . **

**Characters:**

**Elsword, Lord knight (Age: 16)**

**Raven, Blade master (Age: 27)**

**Ara, Sakra devanam (Age: 20)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah PoV<strong>

I woke up early in the morning due to being very cold. I opened my eyes and looked down to see I had kicked my blankets off either on the ground or at the end of my bed. I laid there for a moment before sitting up and grabbing my blankets and pulling them over myself again. I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep but failed, I was now awake and now I couldn't fall asleep.

After a few minutes of lying in bed I decided to get up. I rolled out of bed and thudded on the floor, the blankets coming with me.

"... Ow" I sat up rubbing my head a bit.

Standing up I slowly walked to my closet taking out some clothes to wear. I just put on some purple and blue plaid shorts and a short sleeved blue top. I slipped on some white socks and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"... Cereal" I said to myself before walking into the cold cellar. I went to one of the cabinets looking at a few boxes before picking one up, then I went to one of the shelves which held bowls and took one from there as well. Then I opened up a chest that was some what colder than the cellar. There were things in the chest which needed to be refrigerated. I picked up a jar of milk and walked back into the kitchen with the things I grabbed.

Placing the things down, I sat at the table opening the box I poured cereal into the bowl and milk as well. I had a spoon already placed on the table so I just picked it up and began to eat. While eating I rested my cheek in the palm of my left hand.

After I finished I entered the living room and looked at the clock. It was six twenty-five... I couldn't go see the Elgang at this moment since it was still too early. I decided that when it turned eight I would leave the house to see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight~<strong>

I looked up from my book at the clock. It read eight. I closed my book and stood up from my couch to the front door opening it. I walked outside, the chill of morning could still be felt. I walked down the streets of Velder once again to the Elgang's house. Once I arrived I walked up to their door and knocked a few times loudly.

Moments later I was met by a tall man with nicely done black hair with bright yellow eyes. His skin was tanned and he had a scar on his face. He wore a white coat, a black shirt and black pants. He also had an unusual large left arm with a metal like hand. I assumed this was Raven because of the arm since Aisha mentioned that Raven had a nasod arm. The man in front of me slightly and only slightly reminded me of both Valak and Edan.

"Uhh, you must Noah, correct?" the man 'Raven' asked.

"Oh! Yes. I came to tell the others more tales since they keep asking me to tell them some" I replied.

He nodded and let me in. I walked in to see everyone but Add sitting in the living room.

"Wheres Add this time?" I asked with a small smirk on my face.

"Same old. Like he said the other day he doesn't care about your stories so hes in the basement doing whatever" Aisha said.

"I see. Well I see Elsword, Ara and Raven came back from their mission"

They all nodded. "Nice to meet ya' Noah" A boy with spiky red hair who looked like Elesis said. "I'm Elsword if you didn't know"

Next a slender and large chested girl with long black hair with a giant orange bead in it bowed. "My name is Ara Haan" I nodded.

"I know who you all are~" I said with a bright smile on my face. "No need to introduce yourselves"

I sat down in a chair. "So shall I tell another story then?"

"Yes please" Eve said.

"Very well! What is it you all want to hear this time?" I asked them.

Right away Elsword spoke up "I was curious on how both Edan and Valak turned evil and betrayed their kingdoms and village"

"Hmm okay"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback PoV<strong>

_Noah had joined the imperial guard about four months ago and had gotten use to things and even improved the strong magic that she had. At the level of magic use she joined you would think she wouldn't need more training and learning. Valak was with Edan once again on a mission in Feita. There had been problems appearing in Feita, Velder, Hamel and a few other places lately with demons and random attacks so they were constantly sent on missions. Noah would of joined them but she was still new so she would only do mission in Velder._

_Noah around the palace was also given a nickname, Ice princess. She didn't mind it as much but the other guards usually called her that as a tease because of her extreme use of ice and phobia of fire. _

_In Feita Edan and Valak decided to split up to investigate different places. Valak went to look around the garden while Edan looked around the Chapel. It was run down and a few ghosts, spirits and even demons could be seen. Edan had his sword ready to slay any of the creatures he saw. After he thought all the evil creatures were gone he explored making sure there wasn't anything placed or that he missed. _

_After some time he came across a small door he had never seen within the chapel before. Confused he crouched down and opened the small door. Having to go on his stomach, he crawled through the small space into a dark boxed like room with a single torch as light. He stood up looking around the room. In the center of the room there was a thin blade with a gold slightly winding handle and gold markings going down a few inches. Suddenly a myth came to mind: Within the depths of the Feita shrine there is a sword sealed away and forgotten not to be remembered. This sword can posses or corrupt its victims making them violent and hostile to all, turning them into a vampire like creature so both the host and the sword can survive. The great mages from long ago took the sword and sealed it the best they could: Its power if greatly reduced and the only way it can take over a new person is by a contract. Unable to do more about the demon sword they hid it away where none should go._

_Shaking his head at the thought of the silly myth he stepped closer to the sword, reaching out his hand to touch it. When he touched it with the tip of his fingertips he fell back and his mind went blank. A voice appeared in his head._

"_You wish to make a contract?" it asked with a eerie, deep and scratchy voice. _

"_W-what?" Edan asked confused on what had just happened._

"_I Will ask again then. You wish to make a contract?" it asked once more._

"_U-uhh... y-yes?" not realizing his mistake in his confusing, Edan felt a sharp pain in his left arm. His eyes widened and he held back a yell from the sudden shock of pain. He went to grasp his arm but it had vanished. He stared at his missing arm wide-eyed and pupils small. _

"_W-what the hell is this!?" he yelled._

"_This is the price you must pay first before making a contract. Its an offering, your blood, so I can begin to gain my full power back again" it replied._

"_But my whole arm is missing!"_

"_Yes that is true. It wouldn't of been use to you after I was done with it anyway. Here I'll give you a new arm" with that Edan's arm began to reform but it was more metallic and larger in size. _

"_D-damn! What do you want from me?" _

"_Hmm? All I wanted is your mind, but I couldn't take it without your approval which I now see you stupidly agreed to."_

_Edan gritted his teeth. "So the myth is true..." he mumbled to himself. After that he blacked out._

_When he awoke he was in a forest. He felt terrible and was actually hungry. He sat up and saw in his right hand the demon sword. He wanted to just throw it away and crush it from his anger but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him and his feelings were dying down. He had no idea what was going on but soon he had urges to slay others and... drain them of their blood._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah ending it there for now. I'm going to do another quick story about Valak on how he got the Spriggan armor, nothing new just maybe slighty more detail or whatever... just to go with the story ^^". Hope you all enjoyed, please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh... I got to stop trying to write so late at night a few hours before my internet shuts off Q3Q. Anyway, I wrote this last night but didn't have time to post it. But anyway, wow I can't believe I posted 9 chapters already (even though first 7 I posted everyday) I never thought I would be so dedicated to something like this!**

**Replies~: **

**redcrash7: Omg yes, Demon blade just sucks his blood, gives him new arm and then forces him to kill others, that's perfect XD. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback PoV<strong>

_He kept on killing and killing. He couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he told himself to stop or he tried the sword and his body wouldn't let him. The worst part was that he was killing other humans for food... blood. He had thoughts of his own yet they were changing as well as his personality. _

_Hearing the screams of his dying victims, it was a wonderful sound to him. He hated what he was becoming. He had only made the contract with the sword two days ago and this was what happened so far. _

_'How many more innocent lives must I take before this demon is satisfied... how many more must I kill to be full... how long will it be before I succumb to the evil...?' he asked himself in his mind, as he quickly slashed a small child with the demon blade. He wanted to puke and cry out but it never happened._

_He had killed the whole family within the house he was in. He had drank all their blood yet it wasn't good enough to satisfy his hunger... no the demons hunger. He was killing and drinking the blood of the innocent so much because the demon was hungry after years of being locked away, the blood helped it regain its strength and power as well._

_The blood the spilled over had dirtied his once pure white clothes into a gruesome red, it stained the white so thickly to never be washed out making it white again. Not only this but he had left Valak not knowing what happened to him and betrayed his shrine and religion... his village, all the lives he swore to protect were now on his clothes and the blade he held. _

_'How much longer must this hell go on?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Six weeks later~<strong>

_Valak had heard that his friend had betrayed Elrios and went to side with demons. He couldn't believe one of his good friends would ever do such a thing. He pondered on this as he walked to where it was heard they saw the Spriggan last. Once they arrived they saw a small creature wearing armor and holding a small sword. It stood their idle staring at them. They all thought it was asleep or even dead so they took this chance to either slay it or examine the armor and take it back._

_They slowly approached it, swords and staffs facing it and arrows ready. When one guard was about to swing its sword down upon it, it was knocked back by its light yet powerful slash of its own sword. It began to bounce around making a small noise. It ran at the front row of guards slashing their stomachs open making them collapse cold on the ground. _

_The mages and archers began to cast spells and shoot arrows at the tiny monster. The knights tried to block it and keep it boxed into one area. Once they did this a giant black spirit popped out of it smashing them all back. The battle between the most powerful point of the Spriggan and Velder's army and guards went on for what seemed like days..._

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later, after "defeating" the Spriggan and Valak being encased by the armor~<strong>

_A scream coming from a male voice resounded the area. Three nurses quickly ran into the room Valak was staying. When they got there and opened the door they saw no one in the bed or anywhere. Slowly they walked in confused. Suddenly a nurse fell onto the ground and a snap was heard. Valak had snapped the nurses neck, his eyes showed murderous intent. The other two nurses backed up, their eyes wide open and pupils small. _

_Valak smirked, swiftly walking up to a nurse and grabbing her neck, choking her. He had no other way of killing her since his sword was gone and he had not yet developed his monstrous arm yet. The nurse kicked and struggled trying to get free from Valak's grip. Soon her struggling stopped and she fell limp. Valak dropped her. The other nurse was frozen in place from fear, she wanted to run but he body just wouldn't allow it. Valak went to her and did the same only to have her scream first. He choked the life out of her and dropped her running out of his room causing more chaos throughout the palace._

_When he exited the palace he ran straight to the forest, ignoring the citizens of Velder. He kept running and running, only now did he snap out of it and realize what he had done but soon after he thought that it was fine and that everyone should feel the way he was feeling. Pain. Unbearable pain. Losing sight of what he use to be very quickly he began to slaughter animals as well that were in the forest._

_He came across a small house in the forest. He went up to it knocking down the doors. A man stared at him shocked at what had just happened. Before the man could react Valak killed him with a simple strong branch he had found in the forest that was sharp. Looking around, Valak searched the small house for a new weapon. He was successful and found a hunting knife and a long sword._

"_Finally... something I know how to use and what to do with..." he let out._

_Walking out of the house Valak smirked. "Let the whole world feel the pain of a hundred centuries! Hahaha!" he yelled out with a huge, yet painful grin on his face. With that he rushed around the forest looking for new victims._

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later~<strong>

_Edan had finally been taken over fully by the swords influence. The sword was in control now but so was Edan but this Edan was different. It was like he was reborn into a twisted killer. _

_Edan had heard about Valak and how he had turned out to be the same as well, corrupted by something except it was armor. He had heard he that he had grown stronger as well, no one able to stop him. Edan thought this as a challenge. Hearing stories that Valak could be found in forests usually near small villages, he ventured into a forest near a small town Valak had recently been and began to search for him. No matter how long it took, he would find his old friend and duel him... to the death if possible._

_After a few days of searching he saw the monster of a former palace guard resting against a tree. Smirking, Edan drew out the demon sword and walked slowly up to Valak. He pointed it at his neck._

"_Wake up! Spar me and show me your true strength to the death!" he yelled trying to wake hi up._

_He heard a slight groan. Valak looked up, his eyes sharp and irritated (before he got mask). _

"_Ah, its you." was all he said before kicking at Edan's leg causing him to fall and swiftly taking out his own sword pointing it at Edan's neck._

"_Heh, this will be easy" pushing his sword into his skin Edan picked up the demon sword and slashed at Valak's leg. It did nothing for his leg was covered in armor._

"_Nice try" Valak said before moving his slightly forming sharp deformed demon-like hand to claw at Edan. Noticing that the sword at his neck was moved and he had a chance to escape, Edan rolled to the side and stood up. Running, he slashed the sword out behind him and moved to the other side of Valak making many almost impossible like white slashes. This did do some damage to him._

_Taken a back, Valak gritted his teeth and started at Edan. "Smart" was all he said before making a small hand gesture and a sharp metal bomb came down out of no where landing next to Edan into the ground. It exploded into a large red mushroom cloud making him rise up in the air. Edan fell into the ground with a thud and groaned. Seeing Valak ready to come at him again he quickly stood up and did a motion as well. "Bloody accel..." he whispered and two red edged circles, went around the hilt of the demon sword. He had drained some blood from Valak. _

_Quickly taking this chance, Edan lunged at Valak slashing him skillfully with the blade. Once Valak fell, he got up and did a cross slash of claw like markings in the air which slightly exploded. He began slashing strongly at Edan. _

_They went on like this, one hitting the other hurting them and then the other falls and the one that fell gets up and hits the other, repeat. The fight between them went on till the next day and in the afternoon, until they grew tired and both of them ready to collapse from the damaged they did to each other. They stopped for a moment, breathing heavily staring at each other. They were sweating, both of their swords held to their sides and they bent down not wanting to stand up straight anymore._

_Edan went to move the sword up to point at Valak but only collapsed on the ground with no energy or strength to fight anymore. Valak did something similar but didn't attempt to pick up his sword and just sat on the ground. _

"_Le... lets finish this another time my friend. When we are both stronger and have more energy in case something like this happens again" Edan said._

"_Indeed" Valak said lazily. _

_Both men laid on the ground for some time before parting ways as friends but the next time they meet it would be as enemies. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes. Just continued off where I left off in the flash back sort of. Well hope you enjoyed this littler chapter. Sorry if fight scene is bad but... once again not sure what to put and I'm starting to think I'll never be good at fight scenes ;w; even if I know the character more. Well! Please review! (I'll try to post a chapter tonight maybe =w=")<strong>


End file.
